Julia's 1984
by MachiavellianOrange
Summary: Winston and Julia were both taken by the Thought Police on that faithful day. What happened to Julia that made her change her ways?


Title: Julia's 1984

Author Name: MachiavellianOrange

Category: General/Angst

Summary: Winston and Julia were both taken by the Thought Police on that faithful day. What happened to Julia that made her change her ways?

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and information written and owned by George Orwell in his novel, 1984, and various other publishers.

No money is being made by this fic.

Author's Notes: In case you happen to be an English teacher named Mrs. D, this is being posted by the same person who originally wrote that paper. Any problems? E-mail me.

* * *

The first thing that Julia was alerted to as she transitioned into consciousness was an agonizing pain in the pit of her stomach. The area throbbed as if there was a hot iron rod protruding from within her body trying to escape into the outside world.

She could feel a hard surface pressed against her back and it confused her greatly. Wasn't she still in bed with Winston? While she was struggling to catch her bearings, she focused on the bright white ceiling above her. Her eyes burned and she became aware of a type of thirst that she had never before experienced. Julia contemplated getting up to get a sip of coffee; maybe it would help with the ache.

But there was no coffee, she thought, because the stove had gone out and then she was distracted by the view of the curvy prole woman working. Only then did Julia remember the voice. "You are the dead," it had said.

_The Thought Police! _

She gave a sharp cry and tried to lift herself off of the floor, pain spreading throughout her body like a shockwave, and repositioned herself on a bench that lined the wall; it seemed that she had slipped off and the impact had woken her. The telescreen yelled, "Brown! 7115 Brown J! Reseat yourself!"

There were about twelve different women all packed into a windowless cell, she noticed, like animals waiting to be put to sleep. The Party women, distinguishable by blue Party overalls, sat motionlessly and perturbed. Julia took heed of the unspoken warning and straightened her back; she had no desire to die, even though she thought it was a likely outcome. She did not know how much time crept by, all she knew was confusion, hunger, and pain.

There was never darkness. The lights were never switched off. Julia was having difficulty becoming used to her new environment. In the random moments that she attained sleep, Julia was either awakened by frantic pleas of guilt, the sounds of fists connecting to flesh, or the frequent yelling of the telescreen calling for order.

Finally, a woman from the Inner Party walked into the cell. She was tall, neat, and had a manly demeanor to her actions. Julia half-expected the woman to pull out a ruler to begin whacking the inmates, but instead polished Party boots marched forward until they were directly in front of Julia herself. "Up, Brown," the emotionless voice commanded. The woman groped for Julia's wrist and fastened a thick metal band to each side. She walked away; Julia followed.

When the woman, known to Julia solely as Ma'am, had first collected her to start the purification process, Julia had been lulled into a sense of security. Ma'am spoke quietly and with a purpose. She did not beat her brutally like the other guards, she only asked questions. Julia _felt_ like she could open up to her. She did. She told Ma'am all about her deceptions against the Party. She told her how Winston had corrupted and brainwashed her. And then it started.

"Would you like some chocolate, Julia?" Ma'am had questioned at one of their meetings. Julia had nodded, excited. She had not eaten in days and in the hand of the guard rested a thick slab of sweet. The candy was greedily devoured as Ma'am watched stoically. The inquisition took place, and then Ma'am left.

Julia remembered how she had seated herself on the wooden stool in the center of the room. She remembered how she had stayed for what felt like hours. She also remembered the exact moment when her stomach started to spasm painfully.

"7115! Stay seated!" the telescreen intoned, but Julia could not stay seated; she needed to find a lavatory desperately. A split second was all she needed to decide to disobey the order; she needed to help herself. The shock that consumed her body came as a complete surprise. It burned like fire traveling from her wrists through her bones and even though Julia knew it was not a fatal amount of electricity (she was still alive, after all) it still hurt her lungs to breathe. With another cramp came another, much more forceful shock that knocked Julia off of her feet. "Get up! Return to your position! Remove your hand from you stomach!" the screen shouted, but Julia could not hear. All she could do was convulse on the floor while her last few shreds of dignity were flushed away.

The time came when Julia was ushered to room 101. She did not know what to expect, but that was okay because nothing mattered to Julia anymore besides the Party. She loved Big Brother. _No, you love Winston, _a part of her said meekly, but Julia quickly pushed the thought away. Ma'am told Julia to lie down on what looked like an elevated slab of concrete. Julia complied. Ma'am held her gaze for a split second longer then necessary and walked out. A man walked it and Julia recognized him as the old man from the shop; O'Brien. He flashed her a feral grin and Julia felt a numbed impression of panic. That day, Julia stopped loving Winston and something inside her died.

"I betrayed you," Julia told Winston. It was true. She had been wrong and diseased before her imprisonment. The Party had cured her of her horrible thoughts.

A man did not work for themselves, but for the progression of Society. War was Peace, Freedom was slavery, and Ignorance was strength. Julia knew they would be forever.


End file.
